


The Demands of a Prince

by ZellieAlmasy



Series: Prince Lorne 'sub-chapters' [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellieAlmasy/pseuds/ZellieAlmasy
Summary: This will be a collection of mini-scenes (porn, basically) that I didn't feel the need to include in the main story I am writing.  I do love some good smut, but I'm not sure I want it to be THAT kind of a story, at least, not so soon. SO! I compromised with myself and decided on some "add-on" scenes that I can post separately, and maybe include later if I decide.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is to accompany the first chapter of "The Not Once, Not Ever Future King." The fully fleshed-out (heh, flesh, get it?) bath scene between Lorne and Anwyll. Check out the main storyline [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8689042)!!!

Once Anwyll had removed all his clothing, Lorne didn't bother trying to hide his grin. The knight was already half erect, showing off his impressive size. “And here I thought you would be the one getting special treatment tonight,” Lorne nearly purred as he hungrily glanced over the older man's body.

“I'm afraid Your Highness’ expectations might be too high,” Anwyll chuckled softly as he stepped into the tub. 

“Oh, please, Anwyll. We're well past formalities, don't you think? Just call me Lorne.” The Prince smirked as he immediately straddled the knight’s lap. He leaned in close, playfully biting Anwyll’s ear as he continued in a softer whisper, “I'll have you screaming it soon enough.” 

Anwyll clearly had enough of the Prince’s relentless teasing. He let go of all sense of status and decorum and held Lorne by the back of his neck, hungrily pressing their lips together. 

The Prince squirmed impatiently in Anwyll’s arms as he gladly returned the kiss. He rocked his hips demandingly against the other man, purposely grinding against his arousal. Anwyll responded with a low, muffled groan and used his free hand to tightly grab Lorne by the waist, keeping him pressed close. 

They finally broke the kiss to gasp for air, but the Prince continued trailing his lips along Anwyll’s jaw, carefully moving along the scruff. He slid a hand down between them to take the knight’s length into a light grip. His fingers played over the sensitive flesh as Lorne took his time to explore and admire Anwyll’s form. 

“I've been thinking about this all evening,” the Prince said with a content sigh. “Ever since I saw you competing in the jousting pitch, I knew I had to have you.” 

“I’d never have dreamed of having any chance with you, M’Lo-- er, Lorne,” Anwyll gasped as he eagerly rocked up into the younger man's hand. 

“No need for dreams.” Lorne kissed his way down Anwyll’s neck. “I’m right here, and you can do anything you want to me.” 

“Do you have any oils?” 

Lorne chuckled breathily in response. “Of course I came prepared. But first, I’d love to show you how long I can hold my breath.” 

Anwyll looked very confused at first, but as Lorne deeply inhaled and plunged beneath the water's surface, his meaning became very clear. Lorne’s mouth quickly found the knight’s arousal and he began teasingly running his tongue along the shaft. As he reached the tip, he paused, gently sucking at the head before he finally came up for air again. 

As he returned to the surface, Lorne gave Anwyll a lopsided grin, appreciating the lust-glazed look in his eyes. A light pink color began to show through the knight’s tanned complexion as his breath grew more ragged. 

“Don't stop,” Anwyll groaned, and Lorne was happy to comply. 

The Prince moved back down and quickly took Anwyll back into his mouth. He eagerly bobbed his head for a moment, then carefully slid down even further until his nose brushed against the knight's lower stomach. He felt Anwyll arch up against him as one of the knight’s hands brushed through Lorne's hair. The Prince remained there as long as he could, swallowing around Anwyll’s length until it was time to come up for air again. 

As he reached the surface, Lorne barely had time to catch his breath before Anwyll grabbed him and yanked him into another kiss. 

“Enough stalling,” the knight demanded once they broke apart. “I need to have you.” 

“Are you sure?” Lorne teased, slowly rolling his hips down against the other man. “You seemed so uncertain just a moment ago.” 

“A man can only handle so much temptation,” Anwyll replied as he reached down to give Lorne's backside a squeeze. “Now come on. No more delay.” 

Lorne pulled away and grabbed one of the vials sitting near the bath soaps. He returned to Anwyll and eagerly pressed it into the knight's hand. “Better hurry, then.” 

After popping the cork open, Anwyll spread the slick fluid over his fingers. Lorne remained straddled over the other man, but moved upright on his knees to help give better access as Anwyll reached down between the Prince’s legs. He began carefully pressing just one finger into Lorne, who responded with a soft content groan. 

This continued only for a brief moment before Lorne already demanded more. Anwyll added a second finger, moving them more firmly into the younger man. Lorne moaned more loudly in approval and moved one hand to brace himself against the edge of the tub, while the other absently grabbed at Anwyll’s short, messy hair. The knight moved himself a bit lower, leaning down to wrap his lips over the head of Lorne's arousal as he continued to steadily thrust with his fingers. This earned him a soft whine from the Prince, who gripped more tightly at Anwyll’s hair. 

“Come on, _harder!_ ” Lorne gasped. 

After a moment of hesitation, the knight replied, “I do not wish to hurt you.” 

Lorne slid his hand to Anwyll’s jaw, tilting his head to look him in the eyes. “I didn't bring you here to coddle me.” He leaned in closer, lips barely ghosting over the knight's mouth as Lorne continued, “I brought you here to _fuck me._ ” 

As the Prince moved away, he smirked at the stunned expression on Anwyll’s face. He settled his forearms on the stony edge of the bath and spread his legs apart, ready and waiting for the other man. “Don't keep me waiting,” he added, glancing over his shoulder. 

The knight fumbled with the vial again as he quickly spread more of the liquid over his own length, then moved into position behind Lorne. As he carefully guided himself inside, the Prince pushed back against him, wincing slightly at his size. It ached at first, but it was a good sort of pain that he knew would soon fade, anyway. Once he felt Anwyll pressed flush against the back of his thighs, Lorne shuddered slightly at the sensation of being filled up to the hilt. 

Anwyll paused for a moment, leaning down to pepper kisses over Lorne's shoulder. “Are you all right?” 

The Prince eagerly nodded and tried to rock back against him more. “Yes, just move!” he demanded. 

Without further hesitation, Anwyll did as instructed and began moving his hips at a steady pace. Lorne moaned softly in approval as he rocked in time with the rhythm. Once they started to pick up the pace, the Prince leaned up, keeping one hand against the edge for support and reached back with the other to grab at Anwyll. The knight kissed along his neck, and Lorne curled his fingers in Anwyll’s hair once again, holding him close while absently muttering encouragement. 

The knight held Lorne firmly by the hips, but one of his hands began to slide forward, taking the Prince’s length in a firm grip. Lorne moaned loudly in response to the dual sensation and eagerly writhed against the older man. Without needing further orders, Anwyll bucked his hips even harder into Lorne. It wasn't long before the Prince needed to let go of his partner and use both arms to brace himself against the bath once again. His head drooped forward, body starting to feel like jelly. Lorne didn't ever want this to end, but he knew at this rate, he wouldn't be able to last much longer. 

Finally, the Prince cried out as he hit his peak, tensing up around Anwyll as he spilled into the knight's hand. Anwyll rocked his hips more gently and stroked Lorne through his orgasm, then slowed to a stop. The Prince could easily tell that Anwyll hadn't finished, so he cast a confused glance over his shoulder. 

“Turn around,” the knight softly instructed. 

Lorne did as he was told, settling back into the knight's lap as he wrapped his legs around Anwyll’s waist. As he continued rocking up into Lorne again, Anwyll gently cupped the Prince’s cheek and pulled him into a soft kiss. It only took just a bit longer before the knight pulled away for a gasp of air, loudly moaning the Prince’s name. Lorne could feel the older man finally release into him with one last thrust. As they began to wind down, Anwyll pressed their lips together once more, and Lorne gave a satisfied sigh against the older man's lips. 

Sated and spent, the two finally broke apart, but Lorne remained close. He rested his head on the knight's shoulder and settled in alongside him while Anwyll kept an arm gently wrapped around Lorne's waist. 

“See? Now aren't you glad you stayed?” Lorne asked with a grin. 

“Indeed I am.” Anwyll paused, sighing contentedly. “Never thought I'd ever share a bath with a royal.” 

“I’d share more than that, if you'd like,” Lorne offered. “You're perfectly welcome to stay the night.” 

However, Anwyll declined, “That is a generous offer, but I believe it would be best if I returned to the barracks for the evening.” 

Lorne pouted, but didn't put up much of a fuss. He already had what he wanted, after all. “If you must…” 

“I’m sure you have your own royal obligations as well,” the knight insisted. “Better clean up, first. You're a mess.” His hand trailed back down between Lorne's legs, idly rubbing away the thick substance dripping from his entrance. The Prince shuddered at the touch, nuzzling closer against Anwyll’s neck. 

“Careful with that,” he warned, “or else you're bound to get me worked up all over again.” 

Even still, Lorne gave a disappointed sigh at the loss of contact when Anwyll moved his hand away. He sat up and paused to stretch for a moment, then moved to reach for the soap. 

“If you can't stay tonight, then do what you must,” Lorne said as he began to clean himself, “but promise me I will see you again. I won't allow our first night together to also be our last.” 

“Of course I will, if you'll have me again,” Anwyll agreed. 

“Mm, that's what they always say,” the Prince sighed dismissively as he slipped lower under the water to rinse his hair. 

“I would be a fool to not return to you,” the knight replied as he moved closer to Lorne again. He took the Prince’s hand in his own and pressed a kiss to the back of his knuckles. “If you call for me, I will come. I swear it on my honor.” 

Lorne watched the other man with a triumphant smirk. “I suppose I can accept that.” 

It didn't take much longer for the two of them to clean up and get dressed. After one last kiss, Lorne parted ways with Anwyll as they returned to their respective sleeping quarters.


End file.
